<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy by TheBlackCatSpeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804265">Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatSpeaks/pseuds/TheBlackCatSpeaks'>TheBlackCatSpeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A vainilla FFXIV, Aymeric finally gets a blowjob, Biting, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, FFXIV Oneshot, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatSpeaks/pseuds/TheBlackCatSpeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Aymeric finally have some time together alone in his office, maybe you can relieve that stress from saving the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Original Female Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first FFXIV oneshot! I wanna thank my friends Mimi, Cloud and Alex from reading it first! I hope y'all enjoy it.</p><p>For the better experience reading, please listen to sex money feelings die (slowed version) by Lykke Li!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You swore to yourself that you would never be on your knees for a man, but there you are, in front of the Lord Commander. He’s looking at you, with his deep blue eyes. His hand moved towards your cheek, it was even softer than the most luxurious silk. You hated yourself, but you wanted him. Aymeric softly cupped your face and kissed your lips, you could taste the wine and the roses from it.</p><p>A sigh was heard.</p><p>"Are you sure?” He’d ask while separating his lips from yours. Twelve all mighty! How he dared to even ask that? But you weren’t a coward.</p><p>"Please relax yourself, Lord Commander..." Your voice lowered, as if you were whispering a secret. You could felt how his bottoms were tightening up. A blush appeared from your cheeks.</p><p>There was no turning way back.</p><p>Your fingers started to move around, daintily. He was sitting down in his chair, the room was dark and only some candles were illuminating the scene. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair.</p><p>You loved him.</p><p>Slowly but surely you started to stroke over the fabric. When you looked up to see his reaction, Aymeric’s face was red. Suddenly you wanted to see and hear more, because there was a hunger that needed to be filled. Your fingers started to unzip his bottoms, sliding down the clothes. It was... strangely attractive. But first you decided to start jerking him off.</p><p>"Is this alright...? Should I continue?" You’d ask, but when you heard from his full lips moans, you couldn’t help but feeling desperate to feel his shaft inside of you.</p><p>"You are doing an splendid job, my dear.” He was smiling, even when he was flustered, Aymeric was beautiful. His long eyelashes were touching his cheekbones as he closed his eyes in what it seemed to be ecstasy.</p><p>That’s when you decided to go deeper.</p><p>Your hands continued to pleasure him, but now, your mouth moved towards the tip. Licking it first. Aymeric moved his hands towards your hair and started to remove any strands that were moving to your face. His moans started to turn louder.His taste was particular, bitter, but at the same time you wanted more. Your lips stopped sucking the tip of his cock, now continuing to start sucking the member fully. It was strange, but part of you was too aroused to even considering stopping. Your tongue danced around, letting him enjoy that warm hole.</p><p>"A-ahh... Twelve..." Aymeric was breathing hard, you could hear him painting. You took that as a good signal. But you weren’t far from finishing it. Your mouth stopped so you could lick it around while continuing to look at him.</p><p>The Elezen stroked your face.</p><p>"Who’d knew the Warrior of Light had this quite talents..." You chuckled, but continued pleasuring him. Now it was time to go deeper, you thought while starting to suck his cock again, but going faster and deeper. Aymeric moved his hips and thrusted into your mouth. He was deeper, it felt like your throat was about to get pierced.</p><p>But then he stopped.</p><p>"H-huh?" You were confused, but that’s when he grabbed you and made your body rest on his lap. He smirked, eagerly. Now he started to kiss you deeply, introducing his tongue inside your mouth; the warmness was invading every little corner of your mind.</p><p>You stopped the kiss.</p><p>"W-why didn’t you let me make you come...?" The question seemed to amuse him, but he leaned down to your neck and started nibbling on it, leaving a very VERY visible mark.</p><p>"I want us to come together, my love." That was enough to make you burn. Aymeric de Borel was about to fuck you in his office. His hands moved towards your bottom, sliding the skirt down and everything else. His strong hands started to stroke your ass, while his mouth teased your earlobe.</p><p>Moaning, you were moaning. Everything was blue, just like him. You loved him since he appeared and believed in you.</p><p>"A-Aymeric..." You whispered, but now he moved his fingers and started to tease your clit. He knew how to move his fingers, you wondered if he had experience before, which made a sting of jealousy appear. But as if he read your mind, Aymeric kissed you hungrily, before making sure you were wet enough, one finger was about to go inside.</p><p>You thought to yourself, that if you were about to die the next day, you’d be the happiest.</p><p>You yelped, but with his free hand, he covered your moans and you obeyed even if you were mind was going blank. Now, he introduced two and that was enough to make you bite your tongue to restrain yourself from screaming. It seemed like your reaction was enough to make him stop fingering you, to hold you by the hips and making your body lay down on his deck.</p><p>He didn’t care about the paperwork. Not that night.</p><p>He placed one finger inside your mouth, making your lips suck on it while he rubbed his manhood on your entrance. You were dripping wet and everything was on flames, even if you were in the coldest part of Eorzea. You moaned again, and now he was slowly introducing it inside of you. A groan was heard clear and loud: "You’re burning me up..." He’d say with a smile while starting to thrust harder and faster. It was bliss, you could feel him pounding you deeply. You just decided to let the feeling devour you, to let the pleasure mark each little part of your body. Aymeric was groaning and feeling himself lose in the lust and desire. Your legs wrapped around his hips, not letting him pull out.</p><p>That made him chuckle.</p><p>The thrusts continued. Your cheeks blushed deeply. You hoped that no one disturbed that moment, prayed that your companions were too invested in their own things. His hands reached to your breasts and started to squeeze them, still with your shirt on. Aymeric leaned down to kiss you and you bit his lower lip harder</p><p>That was enough to make him start fucking you merciless.</p><p>"I-I’m coming...!" You’d say, when feeling how your insides were burning like a forest fire. "I’m coming, Aymeric...!" He kissed you hard, now thrusting slower.</p><p>"Let’s come together, my Light." You hold onto him and just let yourself go. Feeling that climax explode inside of you. He also felt how his body started to tense up, releasing that liquid, filling it up and making you feel exhausted. He was too. But when it was over, he kissed you all over your face.</p><p>"I needed that distraction.” You chuckled, while unbuttoning some of the buttons of his shirt, to open the collar and digging your teeth into his skin, leaving a mark even bigger than the one he left.</p><p>"Now we are even."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>